Another Love Story
by Kayle11
Summary: Every girl has a unique love story of their life. This story is about a girl who lost her family before even knowing them. She grew up a pretty normal 15 year old but when she turned 16, things started to change. Losing...Adjusting...Feeling...
1. Chapter 1

**Another Love Story**

_Summary:_  
>Every girl has a unique love story of their life. This story is about a girl who lost her family before even knowing them. She grew up a pretty normal 15 year old but when she turned 16, things started to change. Losing important people. Adjusting on being alone. Growing up. Feeling NEW things. But will it be another happily ever after? or not?<p>

**Chapter 1: Accidental Meeting**

**Mikan's POV **

"No!This isn't happening!" I practically screamed when I woke up. I was actually anticipating this day. The day I get to say goodbye to Junior High and meet my senpai. But because of my sleepyhead, I'll be freaking LATE!

"Bye Grandpa!" I said as I rushed out of the house.

I have lived with my grandfather for 16 years. Actually all my life. I just turned 16. My grandfather stood as my parent for the last years. I guess he's my most important person right now.

"Thank God" I thought. Fortunately, I caught up with the bus. There was no one at the bus. Of course there's the bus driver but there's also another one. He was a raven-haired and crimson eyed boy. He was reading his manga. He was gorgeous. I started to stare. I finally stopped when he looked my way. I kinda blushed but was able to hide it. Then when he started to read his manga again, I noticed that he was wearing a uniform of the Senior High of the Alice Academy. That's where I study too. Alice Academy is a prestigious and popular school in Japan. I was really happy when I got a scholarship to go to that school but it was also weird 'cause there's no reason why I can get one. It's not really like I'm stupid or what but it's just that I never topped at my previous school. My friends are studying there so I chose to study there.

The bus finally neared the Academy. I got up to sudden and when the driver hit the brake, I was pulled forward by force. I just closed my eyes and waited for the worst. But I actually wasn't hurt.

"Can you get off me now?" someone arrogantly asked me. When I opened my eyes, I met a pair of crimson eyes. Then I suddenly sat up 'cause our faces were too close. I couldn't possibly immediately stand up.

**Natsume's POV**

I stopped reading my manga when I realized that the bus was coming to a stop. Then the girl who was staring at me awhile ago, suddenly stood up. I knew she was going to fall forward so I tried to catch her. But I didn't expect I'd fall too.

Now she's on top of me. I asked her to get off me. But when she opened her eyes, she got startled and sat up. She was still on top of me. I stared at her figure. She was sexy. Then my hormones started to act up. So I got up before she'd notice. Then she fell on her butt.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" she screamed at me

"Just got up. Told you to get off of me right?" I answered her

"Sorry then. And thank you for saving me back there." she thanked me while trying to stand up

"Yeah. Whatever." I answered her. Then she almost fell down. So I tried to catch her AGAIN. At least I didn't fall again.

"Hey. Are you okay?" I asked her

"Uhh-uuh I don't know. My foot hurts. But I think it will be okay." she answered and tried to stand up again

But I didn't think so, so I carried her out of the bus in bridal style.

"Please put me down. I'm really okay." she keeps saying to me

"Yeah right. You can't even get up awhile ago." I told her

"Bubuu-uut I need to get somewhere." she whispered

"Somewhere..you need to get to the clinic." I told her

"But-but..I'm really okay you know.." she kept persuading me

"Just get your foot treated and go wherever you want later." I answered her

I put her down in the school clinic and left her there.

**Normal POV**

"Hey wait! Senpai what's your name?" Mikan asked the guy who saved her. But she didn't get an answer.

Natsume heard her ask his name but decided not to answer. She'd eventually know his name. It's just a matter of time.

After getting treatment at the clinic, Mikan went straight to their school grounds. She got there in time. The ceremony was just starting.

"And now that the Juniors are graduating, the Seniors want to welcome you to the next level." the principal announced

"So now what? We get to meet them?" Hotaru said in a bored way.

"Well are you interested?" Mikan asked her friend

"Not really. Just that I'm bored" Hotaru answered her friend

"Wow. Is this your new way of getting rid of your boredom?" Mikan tried to tease her bestfriend

Mikan didn't get an answer from Hotaru. So she looked her way and found her bestfriend staring at someone.

"Well well. Who are you looking at right now?" Mikan asked her friend as she stared at a blonde hot guy

"No one." Hotaru answered and looked away immediately

"Ohh..Who is it? Tell me" Mikan teased trying to get an answer from her friend

Then the principal announced something. "Today you get to meet your future senpais. As tradition, the graduating juniors will pick the names of the senpais and you are going to spend the day getting to know each other. Isn't that nice?"

"Yay! We get to do something interesting" Mikan said joyfully

"I hope you get to pick that hot guy then." Mikan told her bestfriend in a teasing way as she picked a name for her. "Now. Who do I get to pick?" she asked looking at the paper she picked

"Natsume Hyuuga..do you know who that is?" Mikan asked Hotaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Still not sure if I'm going to make this story rated M. But I'll make the story interesting. Hope you guys leave a review after reading. I'd like to know what you guys think.

*Kayle*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Good Kisser**

**Natsume's POV**

Then the principal announced something. "Today you get to meet your future senpais. As tradition, the graduating juniors will pick the names of the senpais and you are going to spend the day getting to know each other. Isn't that nice?"

"Tch!" another game the principal made up

"Come on Natsume, aren't you at least interested in meeting some Juniors?" Ruka asked me. By the way, he's my bestfriend and we grew up together. I don't have any other friends and he's only the one who stuck up to me. I think he's the only one who'll understand without me giving an effort. I'm not being cheesy but that's the truth.

"Why would I be interested in some children? In the end they'll just become like those annoying FANgirls. Aren't you just tired of them piling up?" I told him, slightly annoyed.

"Well that's true. I'm also not really fond of them. But since there's no one that catches my eye in our year, maybe there'll be some interesting girls in the lower year." he answered back

**Mikan's POV**

"Natsume Hyuuga..do you know who that is?" I asked Hotaru.

"Why the hell would I know?" Hotaru answered me rhetorically

"Because you always know things! And aren't you our representative during meetings with the Seniors?" I asked her again

"Don't bother me. I got to find the Senior I picked. I even thought I'd just ditch this game but then the principal went on and said that there's a punishment for those who wouldn't abide to his rules. And I don't want to be punished 'cause that'll just take so much of my time. See you later. Hope you won't get punished.. :P" she didn't even answer my question and she went and left me.

"Hotaru!Don't leave me alone!" I screamed at her but she was already out of sight.

"Now how do I find Natsume-senpai?" I thought to myself. I didn't know what to do so I decided to just walk to the biggest Sakura tree in the school. After walking up hill, I sat against the Sakura tree and closed my eyes. I really like it up here. Whenever I feel alone and lost, I always come here because it's peaceful.

**Natsume's POV**

The principal said that there'd be a punishment who doesn't follow his orders. But it's not my fault if the Junior who picked my name couldn't find me right? I'm sure the one who picked me is very annoying. I'm glad I went up this Sakura tree.

"Where is he. Where is he. hmmmm" I heard someone hum a song below the tree I was on. It was really a beautiful and soothing voice. I liked hearing it. I couldn't see the face of the girl who was singing so I jumped down from the tree. Then she turned to face me.

"..huh? Who's there?" she asked like her voice was shaking. I guess she couldn't see me because her view is blocked. But I could clearly see who she was. She was the sexy girl in the bus this morning.

"Just someone you woke up because you were making some noise." Her eyes lightened up when she recognized me. Then she dropped to her knees.

"Hey, are you okay? Is there a problem with your feet again?" I actually asked her that? Well I guess I just got caught up with what suddenly happened to her. Then I went to her side and asked her again.

"Yes. I'm okay senpai. Just that you scared me back there. I'm a scaredy-cat you know. I'm sorry if I disturbed your sleep. I guess I'll be on my way and find Natsume-senpai" I was kind of relieved when she said she was okay. I don't know why but it's what I feel when I know that she's okay. Then it got me surprised when she said my name. And the fact that she said that she'd find me when I was standing in front of her made me guess that she still doesn't know who I am.

"And why would you do that? Miss I don't-know-your-name-yet" I asked her again

"Oh! That's right. Sorry for being rude. I'm Mikan Sakura. I'm looking for him because I'm interested about him. Why do you know him senpai?" her answer shocked me a bit but I maintained my composure.

"She's interested? Then why would he know nothing about me?" I just thought to myself

"Maybe?" I acted cool and answered her that

"Then will you help me? ." she pleaded to me with such cute big eyes and then it got me thinking

"What will I get if I help you?" this is getting interesting, I thought to myself

"Well, that depends. What would you want? If you help me, you'll get my gratitude. Is that enough?" I thought of something fun

"No it's not enough." I went close to her face and I noticed she started blushing.

"mmm. Then what is it that you want senpai? I'd do anything but it should be possible okay?" she was very cute when she asked me that

"Anything huh? Then give me a kiss. And I'm not asking just some smack." she turned red when I said that

**Mikan's POV**

"A kiss? not just that but a torrid one?" I practically screamed in my mind. But I just stayed quiet while thinking.

"What now? You want my help or not?" he asked me like it was not a big thing.

"We-eell..that's not quite possible senpai." I answered him inoccently

"And why would that be? Do you have a boyfriend or something? Or do you have some kind of disease that I'll get if you kissed me?" he asked me while leaning closer

"No senpai, it's not like that. Tha-aats because I don't know how to give one." It's true. It's not like I don't want to kiss him. And I'm not also someone who believes that first kisses should be reserved for you first love. I'm not that inoccent. But the fact that I don't have experience moreover I don't have a boyfriend. I also think that one kiss wouldn't hurt. I'm also tired of evading my friends when they ask me who was my first kiss. I couldn't just answer that I still didn't give it away because they'll just force me to go out with someone and get it. My friends are like that, they're not bitches but they like to play. Not with hearts but just play with guys who also want to play with them. It's just like 'friends with benefits' but among us it's just me who doesn't do that. Even Hotaru who often ignores me does that. She always tells me that 'experience' will make her more knowledgeable. I also believe that but then I guess I'm not comfortable with doing that.

"That's the reason? You really are interesting. I guess I'll help you in finding YOUR Natsume-senpai but I'll still get the thing I want." I didn't understand what he said.

"huh? but senpai I already told you I don't how to-" I didn't get to finish my sentence. I just felt his lips crash into mine. And he didn't stop with that. Then I felt his tongue enter my mouth. I can't explain how it feels like and I didn't know how to respond to his kiss. After a while I kinda understood what to do so I just kissed him back without thinking what to do and without knowing if what I'm doing is correct. When I did that, I felt him grinned when we were kissing so I thought I was doing the right thing. We still continued kissing. He started touching my body and I started feeling hot all over. I was glad he still knows his boundaries and didn't do anything that'd make me uncomfortable. I didn't know why but I let my hand roam around his hair. After a while I was getting out of breathe. Maybe he noticed that and stopped kissing me. It was a great kiss, well that's what I think. I don't really have anything to compare it with.

**Natsume's POV**

"Are you sure you don't know how to give one?" I asked her after letting her go after our kiss. I'm pretty sure that was her first kiss. If not, maybe first french kiss. At first I was testing her if she would immediately respond to my kiss. But then it took her a while before she could kiss me back that's why it led me to that thought. But I'm really surprised that she was able to kiss me back and she did it good.

"It's true. I don't know how to give a kiss like that. But now, maybe I can. I'm a fast learner you know." she answered with confidence but she was still blushing

"Is that so?" I started going closer to her again. Leaning closer and closer. And closer.

"See-npai..What are you doing?" she asked me inoccently

"You said that you can give me one already right?" I was just actually teasing her and just testing what she would do. After that I moved back and distanced myself a little. Now I wasn't as close as before. "Well I guess you were just lying when you said that." I challenged her and waited for her response

**Mikan's POV**

"I'm not a liar senpai." what senpai said really challenged me so without thinking so I pushed him against the tree and started kissing him. Of course he was taller than me so I tiptoed and put my hands on his neck so that he would bend his head down a little. I was actually glad he didn't stop me from kissing him. He even kissed me back. That went on for a while. Comparing it to the OUR first kiss, I guess the second one was a lot longer. Even though I initiated it, I think senpai got into it and started manipulating the kiss. So I tried to take control but wasn't able to do so. I was going to ask why he did that but then I just let it go because I loved the way he kissed me. But that doesn't mean I falling for him you know. "I guess you're not" he said when we stopped kissing and then he started walking away.

"Wait senpai, didn't you say you would help me look for Natsume-senpai? If you're not gonna help then at least tell me what he looks like and I'll find him myself" I told him and he looked back

"No need to look for him 'cause you're already looking at him" I was surprised. At first what he said didn't register into my mind. He was actually Natsume-senpai. I guess he was making fun of me because in the first place I didn't know his name and I was still asking for his help. I remember him telling me this morning that I'll know who he is in a short while but that didn't come. I'm not really someone who gossips so I don't know much about the people in the higher years.

"Where are you going then? We're supposed to get-to-know each other you know." he still didn't walk back but at least he didn't leave yet.

"No need for that. Isn't kissing one way of getting to know each other? That's enough for now. Tomorrow, when you start your classes as a Senior I doubt that you won't still know anything about me." I didn't really understand what he said. And then he went and left me thinking about what happened a while ago. I guess that was enough. And when someone asks me what I think about him, I'll just say that he is a good kisser.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>  
>Still not sure if I'm going to make this story rated M, but I think it's going to be that way. Don't worry, no matter what rate it'll be I'll make the story interesting. Hope you guys leave a review after reading. I'd like to know what you guys think.<p>

Thanks for reading guys

*Kayle*


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Searching for a Boyfriend**

**Normal POV**

"Good morning my new lovely students!" Narumi-sensei greeted his new students with a very warm and loud voice. He's a teacher who is very outgoing and because of this students always tend to misunderstand him. Most of them think that he's overjoyed and that somewhat crazy.

"Good morning sensei!" Most of the students greeted Narumi. Some just ignored their teacher and sat down. One of them is Hotaru. Of course, Mikan is beside her doing the opposite.

"Since today is your first day in Senior High, the whole day will be free period. Use it wisely and get to know each other okay? And maybe you'll get to see the two famous prince of the Seniors." Narumi-sensei announced to our class and then he bade us goodbye as soon as he was done telling us that.

"Oh! I know about that rumor. The one about the princes" Nonoko told us.

"Who wouldn't? Are you stupid?" Koko butted in in our conversation.

"I don't know anything about them." Mikan answered Koko as if telling him that it's not stupid if she didn't know about those famous princes.

"Well, the princes are namely Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi. It's actually a mystery why they are friends because they have complete opposite personality. Natsume-sama is someone you could describe as the 'cool but dark' handsome prince. On the other hand Ruka-sama is the 'kind not so hard to love' handsome prince. The only thing similar to them is their handsomeness you know." Nonoko explained to Mikan.

"Natsume-senpai? He's famous? So that's why he told me I'd be enlightened about the things about him during the starting of classes. But that's the thing. It didn't just enlighten me, instead it made me more curious. Sure, he made me feel that he was cool and handsome. I knew that already. But how come, he's branded as someone 'dark'? Is he a loner or something? Mikan thought to herself as she listened to the explanation of Nonoko.

"Can I ask you a question about one of them Nonoko?" Mikan asked her friend

"Of course. As long as I know the answer to your question, I'll gladly tell you what you want to know." Nonoko answered.

"Why is Natsume-senpai called the 'dark' prince? Is there a history to that or a specific reason why he's called that way?" Mikan intently asked her friend

"Well, I don't know for sure. But what's for sure is that he doesn't talk to much or socialize with other students. He isolates himself from others and gets annoyed easily when others bother him. He also doesn't have much friends. According to my sources, his only friend is Ruka-senpai." Nonoko elaborated to Mikan

**Mikan's POV**

"In short he's a loner who's misunderstood by many people but in fact he's really someone who wants to be understood?" Yes. I'm always like this. I often times analyze people and this may be the reason why my mind goes off somewhere. It's quite fun you know. But I don't get ahead of myself and overanalyze because I may be wrong. Instead of overanalyzing I try to understand them more by befriending them. I don't know why but my attention is always given to those that are gloomy. Just like Hotaru. But look, now I know that she's not that kind of person. It's just her own way on expressing herself. In the end, she's still a kind friend and I love her just the way she is.

"Mikan. Don't tell me you're interested in Natsume-sama. You should know that he's called a prince because he's very famous among girls right? In addition, he doesn't really like FANgirls-girls that are all over them. So I don't know if you could get close to him. Or at least get to know him." Nonoko disrupted my thoughts

"I already know that. I must say that I am interested in him but you should remember that I'm someone who doesn't like guys who're liked by many girls. That's cause I'm not someone to fight for love. I've never liked fights. I just asked because I think his personality is interesting nothing more." I answered to my friend

"I guess it won't be a problem then." Nonoko said as she gave me a smile

"But isn't it time that you get a boyfriend Mikan?" Anna, my other friend and bestfriend of Nonoko, asked me

"I don't know. But I guess I'm already too old and still I don't have any boyfriend." I answered to her

"Then why don't you come with us. We're planning on a goukon-just like a blind date but it's done in groups-and the guys who are coming are hot you know." Anna asked me

"Well I guess it's okay then." I agreed to her proposal. I thought it won't hurt to meet other people right?

**Normal POV**

"Mikan let's go. I think the guys from other classes are already at the karaoke bar. They're waiting for us." Anna called for Mikan who was staring outside the window looking at the big Sakura Tree.

"Huh? Is it time?" Mikan looked at her watch.

"Yeah. And we're going to be late if you still don't stand up from your chair." Nonoko told Mikan with a slightly scolding voice

"I'm coming. No need to hurry you know. Don't girls always make men wait? I think it'll make those guys think that we're worth waiting for." Mikan stated to both of them and they looked at her like they're saying 'Oh I guess she's kinda right'

They got to the karaoke bar in time. They introduced themselves to the other parties. The guys were nothing out of the ordinary. To say the least they were not ugly. Of course, they got to pair themselves according to who's into one another. Mikan wasn't really interested in these kind of things so she just let her friends decide for her.

**Mikan's POV**

"I'm Kaji. It's my first time seeing you here. You're Mikan right?" a guy asked me

"That's right. I'm sorry you're stuck with me." I just answered to him. I know that I'm not that interesting. But I also know that I'm beautiful and sexy. But that's not really a big thing to brag about

"I think I'm actually lucky you know. There was actually a feud a while ago on who'll get to be your partner. So you're friends just decided that we do a draw lots since that'll be fair for all of us." Kaji explained to me

"I should thank you then. Because you're the one who picked me and not some weird guy." I told him

"You shouldn't be sure about that. I'm not some very kind guy. And you don't actually know me." he said as he moved closer to me

"We-eell. I guess that's right. So what do we do? It's my first time going to this kind of thing and I don't really know what to do." At first I got nervous because he was moving closer but I didn't let that get to me because that'll just make things awkward between us.

"Let's begin then." that's the only thing he said and then he kissed me. I got shocked by what he was doing. And he didn't stop. He was begging entrance to my mouth. I looked at our surroundings to see if we were being watch. And then it striked me. I saw all of my friends making out with their partners.

"What's wrong with this people? Well they are my friends and I understand but I didn't think that my first 'goukon' would be like this. I just thought I'd just meet some guys from another school and get close to them. Not make out with them." I thought to myself as Kaji was kissing me. He was not just kissing my lips you know, he started kissing my neck and when he was about to open the buttons of my uniform

"Uhm. I need to go to the bathroom." I made an excuse and left the bar. I didn't even bother saying goodbye to my friends or to Kaji. It's not like I felt violated with what he did. Just that I didn't feel like doing it-making out-with him.

**Natsume's POV**

I saw her coming out from a karaoke bar. I guess she went to a goukon or something with her friends. She running out and I thought there was something wrong with her-her clothes are not in proper order and she's actually not aware of it-so I followed her. She stopped at a park. She sat at a swing at stared at the sky.

"Hey what's your problem?" I asked her

"Huh?" She didn't even notice my presence not until I called out to her

"I said 'do you have a problem'" I repeated to her

"I'm okay. I don't have a problem. I just felt like looking at the clear sky" she answered back to me

"Then what happened back there in the karaoke bar?" I asked her again

"Oh that? I met someone. My friends introduced him to me. He started kissing me and I just didn't feel like doing it so I just left." she explained to me

"And you said you're okay? Are you stupid? You didn't even notice your clothes are in disarray." I tried scolding her

"Huh?" she looked at her clothes and when she was fully aware that they were not decent to look at she tried covering herself. Her first two buttons were unbuttoned, the zipper of her skirt was already half-opened and her hair was messy-not that it made her less beautiful but it made her look like she just had sex with a guy.

"Do you see it now?" I said in a matter-of-fact voice

"I'm sorry. I didn't notice it myself. I'm always like this." she told me with an apologetic face

"So you're always making out with guys and let them get advantage of you?" my voice was rising again

"No not like that. I'm just not too sensitive. And it's not like he took advantage of me. In a goukon like that, I guess they always did that so I just.." she explained

"That's wrong. You really are stupid. Don't just let anyone do that to you okay. Letting a guy continue doing that is the same as telling him that you liked it." now I'm completely angry and I don't know why

"But I wanted to get a boyfriend. Isn't that what I should do? Be open and mingle?" she asked me

"Is that what you really want? Getting a boyfriend who you don't even know" I answered her question with a question

"I guess so. I'm not getting younger and my friends keep telling me I need a boyfriend." she answered me

"I'm going to be your boyfriend then." I never thought of myself getting into a relationship. But this girl makes me worry without a reason. So why keep worrying myself when I can make her mine.

"Huh! Why? That's not right. You're famous in school and girls would kill me. Not that I care." she suddenly stood up from the swing and I noticed she was losing her balance so I went closer and decided to hug her to maintain her balance

"You don't care right? I'm even offering you myself for free. Don't you like that?" I retorted to her

"But you don't love me. And I don't love you." she argued

"Is that needed? Let's just say I like you and you don't bother me when you're around. Is that enough? Don't you like me?" I guess it's cheesy saying that to her. But what other reasons would I give. I just came up with the easiest which was what I truly felt

"I do." she answered right away which somewhat made me happy

"Your mine then. So don't go running around and making with some other guy. 'cause you're really insensitive. He even gave you a hickey and you're not aware of it." I scolded her

"I'm sorry for that. But then if you're going to be my boyfriend, you're also mine okay. I'm quite possessive and you just don't know." she stated in a cute way then she kissed me but just a smack

"When you kiss me, don't do it like that. Do it like this." I guess she wasn't surprised when I kissed her. But I wasn't just about to give her a smack. I was going for a long one. It was me who got surprised when she kissed me back. She was getting good at it. But still I'm more experienced and she got out of breath so I stopped but I didn't let her go. Instead I went to her neck and gave her a hickey over the hickey that bastard she met made. She couldn't say anything about what I did because she was still catching her breath and even if she did I still had authority as her boyfriend

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>  
>I still have lots of chapters to make. So please review and tell me what you guys think about it. And if you have questions about anything, feel free to ask. I'll try my best to answer them.<p>

Thanks for reading

*Kayle*


End file.
